


There's No Such Thing As Happily Ever After

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Misscarriage, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Mick takes you out on a date for your birthday, a few weeks later everything gets torn away from you.





	There's No Such Thing As Happily Ever After

Mick wiped his hands on the sides of his pants as he waited by the car outside of the bunker. He had called you earlier in the day and said that he had a surprise for you, seeing as he couldn't be there for your birthday. He was forced into going on a hunt with Ketch that was supposed to end before your birthday but ended up going longer than both of you had thought it was. You were a little sad and disappointed that he wasn't there, but you were a hunter; you understood.

You walked out of the bunker and over to your very nervous boyfriend. You wrapped your arms around him and breathed in his musky scent you loved oh so much. "God, I missed you." Mick wrapped one arm around your waist while the other tangled in your hair, pulling you closer to him. He nuzzled his nose in your hair, breathing in and smelling your familiar scent of strawberry shampoo. It didn't do anything to calm his nerves, but he was happy nonetheless.

You pulled back a little and placed your hands on his chest. "So, are you actually going to tell me what we're doing, or am I going to have to wait and see?" Mick chuckled and cupped your face, pulling you in for a kiss.

He leaned his forehead on yours and smiled down at you. "You're going to have to wait and see. That's the whole point of a surprise, love." You let out a sigh as you pecked his lips. He smiled wider at you and walked you to your door before opening it for you.

"Such a gentleman." You rolled your eyes with a smile when Mick let out a short chuckle and closed the door. As soon as Mick got in the driver's side of the car he took in a deep breath and let it out before buckling and starting up the car. The two of you sat in a comfortable silence the whole ride to your destination. It was hard to see where you were going with it being dark, but you were even more confused when he pulled up to a field. You raised an eyebrow at the man next to you as he got out of the car and opened your door again. As soon as you were out, Mick popped open the trunk of the car and pulled out a basket and a blanket. You smiled when it hit you. "A picnic under the stars? Oh, you know me so well." You walked over and kissed his cheek before weaving your arm through his.

'God I hope so..' Mick thought as his heart started to beat faster.

The two of you walked into the middle of the field and set up your blanket. You sat down and watched as Mick crouched down, pulling out two glasses, a bottle of your favorite wine, and take out boxes of sushi. You let out a laugh as he handed you a box, putting a smile on his face. "You really went all out, didn't you?" He got settled next to you and popped open the bottle and poured the two of you glasses.

"Well, I did miss your birthday. I had to make up for it somehow." You placed your hand on his shaking one that was handing you your glass. He looked up at you and you could see how nervous he was.

"Mick, it's fine really. I completely understand. Sometimes hunts don't go the way you want them to. And us staying in and cuddling while watching Netflix would have been more than enough to make up for it. I love you, don't you forget that." You watched as Mick let out a shaky breath and smiled. You smiled back as you took the glass from him and sipping on it as he opened your container.

You ate your sushi and drank half the bottle of wine while talking about his hunt with Ketch. There were more than just vampires that they had to deal with. They had a run in with a djinn as well, which threw off their game and had made them stay an extra two days. You felt bad for Mick. He had gotten chewed out by not only Ketch but Dr. Hess as well. He was in charge of getting all the information about the hunt and apparently had missed a few details, which didn't make any sense. Mick had always been so spot on when getting every single detail for hunts. Something must have had him really distracted because that wasn't like him.

The two of you had finished your food and had laid down to look up at the stars. Your head rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you and your legs tangled up together. "Thank you, Mick. This was a fantastic night. I really needed time off from the boys."

You heard Mick's heart speed up as he spoke. "Darling, the nights not over yet."

You sat up with a raised eyebrow at your British boyfriend. "What do you mean?" Mick sat up and took a breath before fishing in his pockets. Your own heart had started to speed up as he pulled something from his pocket. You couldn't quite see it, but it definitely was making you nervous.

"Y/n, darling, when I came to America, I had the idea that Americans were brash, simple creatures. I thought I would be coming here, doing my job, and then going back to the same old boring office work Dr. Hess always seems to have me doing. That is, until I met you. Love, you were the most gorgeous human I had ever seen-"

You giggled nervously, cutting him off. "I was covered in blood and hadn't showered in two days!" "Mick laughed alongside you before speaking again.

"Gorgeous nonetheless. You completely took my breath away with how brave and kind you were, not at all how I had imagined anyone here to be. When I got to kiss you for the first time, hell I was bloody nervous. I had kissed women many times before, but with you, it was different. There was a spark of electricity when we touched. I knew then that I had fallen completely and utterly in love with you and it scared the hell out of me. Honestly, it still does. I don't know what's going to happen when my job here is done, but I want to at least be sure of one thing." He pulled the object from his lap and opened it. Your heart stopped and tears fell from your eyes. It was a light blue diamond ring on a gold band. It was simple, but honestly, the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. "Will you stick around this broken man for the remainder of his life?" You couldn't breathe as you stared at the ring. This was it, he was really asking you.

You looked up at Mick's nervous face and nodded as tears fell down your face. "Yes, Mick. Yes." He smiled widely as he pulled the ring from the box, sliding it perfectly onto your finger. Mick cupped your face and kissed you. It sent a rush of warmth and happiness through you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He slid his hands down to your waist, pulling you to straddle his waist.

Tears were rolling down your face as you looked down at the ring on your hand. The heat from being too close to the fire was burning your skin as Mick's body burned. Your white wedding gown stained red with blood and dirt. You looked up and watched as the flames took the one thing that you loved the most. Your hand flew to your stomach, thinking about how you never got to tell him about the baby. You were really early in the pregnancy so when you heard the news from Sam and Dean that Mick was dead, you miscarried. The boys tried to get you to go to the hospital, but you refused. All you could think about was killing whoever it was that took your happiness from you. For killing a good man. You shook as you walked away from the flames, already planning your revenge on Ketch and Dr. Hess.


End file.
